


See You Soon

by SashaDevore



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, jumin freaks out when he gets home lmao, mc goes exploring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9074059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashaDevore/pseuds/SashaDevore
Summary: Once Jumin leaves for the day, you decide to wander around the penthouse building for the day. He had told you himself that the building had plenty of things to do, after all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> throwing this over from tablrorelone (@sashadevore) enjoy ೭੧(❛▿❛✿)੭೨

“…so once I am finished with my morning work,” Jumin sighs, grabbing his tuxedo and putting it on, “I will be returning for lunch.” He smiles softly at you, taking your hand as he bows softly. “I’ll see you soon, my angel.”

“I’ll look forward to it,” you say with an even softer smile, checking over his tie before patting his chest softly to give confidence. “Have a good day, Jumin. I hope your work goes well.”

Jumin nods, placing his hand over yours and holding it tightly before turning away to the door. “Your words of encouragement are all that I need.”

“Say hello to Jaehee for me!” You call after him with a grin, waving to him. Once he leaves the building, you turn to the Chief of Security with a glint in your eyes, grinning as you ask, “Could you take me to the seventh floor, Chief?”

* * *

With your body exhausted after a couple of hours in the gym and wandering through the building, you decide to turn your interest towards the private garden on the rooftop. Jumin had spoken of it being a nice place to take a stroll in the day, and a stroll seems like fun at that moment. The security guard assigned to you watches from afar, allowing you your space as you wander the garden. With the sun shining brightly above you, you begin to feel tired. You spot a group of sun chairs. Your feet move on their own towards the chairs and you sit on one, immediately relaxing your body with the sun’s warmth on your skin.

* * *

Jumin quickly moves towards his house, smiling as he thinks about being greeted by you once he arrives. Upon arriving at the penthouse, however, he looks around the immediate room in confusion. “…Honey?” He calls hesitantly, continuing to look around as he hangs up his suit jacket. He turns back to the entrance, looking for the security chief.

“Chief,” he speaks lowly, his patience running thin as his worry begins to build, “where is my partner?”

The chief bows to Jumin in respect before speaking. “Mr. Han,” he answers with an air of formality, “I have assigned one of the guards to the Miss. They were last reported to be in the gym.”

Upon arriving at the gym, Jumin and the twelve guards he took with him are told that the Miss and the guard had left a couple of hours ago. As Jumin orders the guards he brought with him to spread out and search the building for you, he readjusts his tie around his neck as he sprint walks to the elevator. _Her eyes had lit up when I spoke of the garden during dinner last time_ , he thought to himself as he took out his phone to call other parts of the building. _If she isn’t there, where could she be?_

Had you seen him enter, you would have thought that Jumin must have seen the angels from above when he entered the garden. He moves towards you in large strides as you slept, halting his movements when he reaches your side. He kneels beside you, placing his hand over yours softly as he begins to brush his other hand through your hair. “You’re always so beautiful when you sleep,” he murmurs with a smile.

You then subconsciously decide to awaken, your eyes fluttering as you shake away the drowsiness. “Ju…min?” You mumble, blinking as the train of thought returns to you. “Ah!” You cry out, jumping up from the sun chair as a very important memory returns to you. You turn your eyes to Jumin, bowing your head in shame. “I’m sorry, Jumin,” you apologize profusely with your mind still murky, “I’m sorry for not greeting you when you returned! I exercised until I was very tired and then I came up here and the sun…”

Jumin only chuckles in response to your flustered apologies, caressing your face as your words begin to fade. “I was afraid that you got lost, or hurt,” he murmurs to you softly with a smile, “but I’m glad that you enjoy being here.”

You can’t help but smile at his words while you place your hand over his softly. “Welcome home, Jumin.”


End file.
